<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr Misogynist! (My Girlfriend Doesn't Like You) by tojiugh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205162">Mr Misogynist! (My Girlfriend Doesn't Like You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojiugh/pseuds/tojiugh'>tojiugh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BABY, CHEER UP; ATSUMU HAREM [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atsumu almost knocks someones teeth in, F/F, Female Sakusa Kiyoomi, Fluff and Angst, Kiyoomi is scary, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, female miya atsumu, misogynistic comments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojiugh/pseuds/tojiugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Off in another aisle, Atsumu is left alone to decide what meat she wants with her and her Girlfriends meal. Unfortunately, men exist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BABY, CHEER UP; ATSUMU HAREM [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr Misogynist! (My Girlfriend Doesn't Like You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO! I'm feeding myself and my friend some Fem! SakuAtsu because I thought it would be a good idea and girls are hot.</p>
<p>─ WARNING; Men Who Have the Audacity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa and Atsumu love cooking together, no matter if it was morning or night, they loved to be in each others company all the time.</p>
<p>This being said, sometimes they'd go to the supermarket together; like <em>right now</em>.</p>
<p>Sakusa walked off to get a few extra things for their dinner and she told Atsumu to stay where she was to pick out whatever meat she seemed redeemable for their meal, right now, she had pork chops in one hand and boneless chicken in the other, real deep in her thoughts.</p>
<p>What the blonde didn't know is that there was a man, maybe a little bit older than her, staring her down with a disgustingly creepy smirk on his face.</p>
<p>He slid over to the girl and taps her shoulder,  Atsumu immediately looks up from the two packets of meat, she smiles.</p>
<p>"May I help you, Sir?"</p>
<p>She says politely, softly.</p>
<p>The guy smiles warmly.</p>
<p>"You look familiar, the starting setter of the <em>Black Jackals</em>, right?"</p>
<p>Atsumu's lips pursed, she then nodded and slipped the pork chops back into their rightful place before putting the boneless chicken into her shopping basket.</p>
<p>The man notices and smirks, following Atsumu around the aisle.</p>
<p>"Soo, are you cooking for your boyfriend? That's normally the case."</p>
<p>Atsumu's eyes furrowed and she turned, a strained smile pulling at her lips.</p>
<p>"No, I'm not. I don't have a boyfriend, I don't have the time for men."</p>
<p>She simply states and tugs at her scarf, this guy was not only starting to get on her last nerve and was also starting to make misogynistic comments as well─she was holding back the urge to punch his teeth in.</p>
<p>While trying to find her girlfriend, eyes scanning every direction, she starts to feel anxious when the unknown man continues to follow her around the meat section.</p>
<p>"You know, <em>for a women, </em>you play pretty good~.."</p>
<p><em>What the fuck</em>, Atsumu hissed inside her head.</p>
<p>If this guy was trying to flirt with women like this, he should have multiple teeth knocked in already.</p>
<p>"Men aren't the only people who can play sports, <em>Sir</em>."</p>
<p>She sneered darkly, sending a glare over to the man who only grinned at her.</p>
<p>This guy was obviously trying to get under her skin, but for what reason? <em>God, </em>Atsumu was hungry and just wanted to go home and spend time with Sakusa─why did this asshole have to interrupt them? <em>Where even was Sakusa?</em></p>
<p>The man snickered and leaned against the glass of a refrigerator that was keeping a bunch of frozen foods cool, Atsumu opened the one next to him and pulled out a tub of icecream then tucked it into her basket and turned away from the man <em>yet again</em>.</p>
<p>"I know that <em>Miya─chan</em>, but I just think women should stay in the kitchen is all."</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't call me that, you insufferable, disgusting, and ugly pig.</em>
</p>
<p>Atsumu rolled her eyes, gritting her teeth to bite down the angry insult that she was about to puke at the guy.</p>
<p>"Misogyny isn't going to get you anywhere, buddy."</p>
<p>Her voice was harsh and if this man didn't get it through his thick skull that she was irritated and on the edge of kicking his ass, she was going to scream.</p>
<p>A large hand clamped around her forearm, she turned, eyes wide as she was meet with a shit-eating grin.</p>
<p>"Women have it easier than men, you know? You <em>females </em>get anything you want just because you have boobs and an ass."</p>
<p>One of Atsumu's hands tightened into a fist, she shrugged off his grip on her, eyes dark as she stepped away from the man.</p>
<p>"We don't have it easy, not when <em>men like you </em>think they have the god-given right to put their goddamned hands on us, touch me again and not only will I press charges of sexual assault against you, I'll kick your ass─ <em>leave me the fuck alone</em>."</p>
<p>She glared once again, giving the man a revolted look and walking off, not expecting him to touch her once again─<em>boy</em>, was she surprised when he decided to pull her back by her waist, tight enough for her to not be able to move.</p>
<p>He tsked, frowning.</p>
<p>"That's not very nice to talk to a fan like that, play nice, pretty lady.."</p>
<p>He whispered in her ear, and just as she was about to strike him with a punch, a taller figure stood behind Atsumu, an ice-cold glare sending shivers down the man's spine.</p>
<p>The blonde was able to push away from him, while she noticed that Sakusa appeared, with a not so happy expression, she shuffled over to her and wrapped her arms around her <em>Omi's</em> one arm.</p>
<p>Sakusa stepped forward, though she wasn't taller than the man she was able to make him feel small with just one look.</p>
<p>"<em>Listen to me,</em> because I'm only going to say this <em>once;</em> if you harass <em>my girlfrien</em>d one more time and try to touch her with those filthy fingers of yours, she <em>will</em> be pressing charges and I will beat you to death and cut that tiny thing off that you call a dick, get the fuck out of my sight, <em>now.</em>"</p>
<p>Though her voice was quiet, her cold expression made the man shiver and step back from the two girls.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat and walked away, eyes wide and brows slanted.</p>
<p>Sakusa sighed and turned back to her girlfriend who's looking startled, the darker haired girl takes the basket from Atsumu and brings her into her arms.</p>
<p>"It's okay, <em>sweetheart, </em>he's gone now.. you're alright.."</p>
<p>Sakusa cooed into Atsumu ear, the blonde nuzzles into the taller girls chest, her own hands pressed against her body tightly.</p>
<p>"O─Omi.. he touched me.. he─"</p>
<p>Atsumu shivered and Sakusa quickly put the basket to the floor and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, comfortingly running her fingers through her hair.</p>
<p>"<em>'Tsumu</em> do you want to press charges? You can, Angel.."</p>
<p>Atsumu shook her head, wrapping her arms around Sakusa's neck.</p>
<p>"Jus' wanna go home.."</p>
<p>And with a sigh, Sakusa rubs Atsumu's back and presses a warm kiss to her lips.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll pay for these and we'll go home.. is that alright?"</p>
<p>The blonde nods and when she pulls away from Sakusa, her girlfriend holds her hand and they walk over to the counter.</p>
<p>Later on, when they get home, they cook dinner, dance in the kitchen, and make out on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>